Random BBRae prompts
by ThrowawayName
Summary: Just some random bits of stuff copied over from prompts I get on Tumblr. No real connection between any of these, and some of these won't be all that long. Please review if you have any comments, no matter how trivial they seem.
1. Asexual BBrae

Raven pressed her bare body against Gar's, taking in the warmth of his body heat as she felt his bare skin on her own. It was a relaxing experience, with not only the comfort of him feeling her, but also the security of baring themselves like this to somebody they trusted completely.

"Isn't this kind of weird?" She had asked once.

"Hmmm?"

"I mean-" She began, but was cut off by Garfield.

"That we're naked under the covers, but aren't having sex?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"Do you want to have sex?"

"Mmm, not really." She told him, worried he'd be offended.

"Fine by me." He had said right before holding her even tighter against himself.

It wasn't that they never had sex, it was just rare. Neither of them felt much sexual desire to that extent to want to be intimate more than every now and then.

"You don't feel weird for not wanting to have sex with your girlfriend a lot?"

"Everyone's different Rae, we just need to be really in the mood to get up and ravish each other like rabbits."

"I think that comparison has put off our next time by a year." She muttered.

"I can wait, not as much fun as cuddling up and watching a movie together."


	2. Friendly Dinner

Raven emerged from her long meditation. It was rare that she would get the chance to indulge for so long uninterrupted by alarms or her roommates that she admittedly found herself very attached to. It was about 6 PM, so she figured that she might as well go meet the rest of them now for dinner.

She entered the common room, and saw that the only occupant was Beast Boy, who was busy in the kitchen.

"Oh, hey, Rae, you were out of it for a really long time."

That little pet name might have bothered her long ago, but now she just kinda accepted that she'd never convince the others to just call her Raven.

"Hello, Beast Boy, where's everybody else?"

"Out, Cy wanted to go to this all you can eat BBQ, and I didn't really feel like going to that kind of place, ya know?"

"Considering I'm a vegetarian too, of course I do."

"Right, you want me to make you dinner? I can make something better than that place could ever manage."

"Just no tofu."

"Pasta it is then!"

Raven took her seat at the table as Beast Boy prepared the dinner. She passed the time by reading the book Robin had gotten her for her birthday last month. A mystery novel, of course, not her usual style, but she'd feel bad if she never even tried to read all the gifts she got.

Dinner was eventually finished, Beast Boy served her and himself, and took a seat across from the table. It all seemed like a normal dinner she'd have with a friend when the power suddenly went out.

"Well I can't see anything." She heard Beast Boy complain.

"Hold on, I'll be right back." She reassured him, as she teleported back to her room. She grabbed some candles that she had in her room, and quickly teleported back.

"Here, I use these when I meditate, but I suppose we'll just have to make do with this if we want to eat." She said as she lit the candles she had grabbed.

Looking up after she finished lighting them up, she noticed that Beast Boy had a noticeable blush.

"Is something wrong?"

"No! No, nothing, it's just, uh, candle-lit dinner with just the two of us?" Raven understood what he was hinting at.

There was a slight blush on her face now as well, "Well, it's not like it means anything, right?"

"Right! We're just a couple of friends, having dinner, and you look incredible with nothing but the fire from these candles lighting you up right now."

"What?"

"Nothing!"


	3. Giving In

Jinx smiled at her from across the couch.

"Have you ever noticed how much he gives in to you?"

"And what are you implying?"

She continued giving that infuriating, smug smirk, "Oh nothing, just that your guys' relationship seems to be really one sided to me."

Raven pursed her lips, "I make concessions to him."

"Like what?"

"Well, there was that time, when, um, you know? He asked me and I gave in?"

"Wow, that must have defined your guys' relationship."

Raven did not seem amused, "Alright, fine, I admit that we tend to go with what I want." There was a slight hint of guilt in her voice at the realization. "Is it really that bad?"

"I know if my partner kept denying what I wanted then I'd start to resent them, but who knows with Beast Boy?"

"That sure is reassuring." Paranoid thoughts were entering her mind, convincing herself that she's been driving him away, and she'd be that ex he didn't like to talk about to anybody. "Excuse me, I'm going to go speak with him."

Jinx rolled her eyes, "Never thought him wanting to see a Godzilla movie with her would be what finally got her to recognize that problem."


	4. Working Out

"You're going to hurt yourself"

"No I won't, don't you see these guns?" He asked, flexing his biceps.

Raven rolled her eyes. "Like droplets of water on the hi-def TV Cyborg just bought." Honestly, why was he so determined to be Adonis right now?

Beast Boy got into position to lift the one-hundred fifty pound weight lying at his feet. "Just watch Rae, this'll make your panties uncomfortable."

"I'm going to pretend you did not just say that."

"Whatever, here we go."

 _Better help him out before he pulls a muscle lifting that thing._ "Azarath Metrion Zinthos." She muttered under her breath, encasing the weight in her soul self as he started to lift it. Beast Boy did not notice due to having closed his eyes. She used her soul self to slowly raise the weight along with him, so as to not rouse suspicion.

Beast Boy could hardly believe he actually lifted it so easily, "See Rae, told you these babies would leave you speechless."

"What a stud." She replied, thankful he seemed to into himself to notice her soul self as he set the weight back down carefully. "Come on, watching you lift that weight up made me hungry."


	5. First Time

Beast Boy collapsed next to her side.

"So, that was a thing." he whispered to her.

"Yes, it was." she said, "It was definitely a thing."

Beast Boy never expected a whole lot in his life. He never expected to have his first time with Raven, and he certainly didn't expect sex to be at all what it was actually like.

"Was it, uh, good? Good for you, I mean?"

"It was getting there, and then it ended."

"Oh." he blushed. "Um, sorry?"

Raven gave him a soft smile, "Don't be Gar, I'm happy enough to share this experience with you."

"You know, you almost utterly crushed me just now, right?"

"Think of it as payback for how you were crushing me just minutes ago." she snarked back.

"Hey, don't make fun of how bad I am, I'll get it down after some practice."

"I'm sure you will Gar."

She snuggled her body up against his, pulling him into a hug, and resting her head in the crook of his neck.

"And by the way, I'm going to get better too, so try to keep up.":

"Better?" He might be in trouble, it was already overwhelming being with her, how could he possibly keep up with her?

"The best, but don't worry, I've always liked seeing you squirm beneath me."


	6. Teaching Raven How to Swim

"Why do I have to learn this again?"

"You're the one wearing a swimsuit everywhere, you tell me."

"It's a _leotard._ "

"What's the difference?"

Raven sighed. She just had to let it slip that she couldn't swim. Not just disliked swimming, she just could not do it, and had never learned. No point in needing it when you grew up in a monastery, and could just fly and teleport. The only reason she told Beast Boy she couldn't in the first place because he had been so concerned about her actually staying behind in Brother Blood's base and drowning.

It was sweet of him to be concerned for her sake, and to take it upon himself to teach her. Now, if only he would realize that humans don't swim the same way as a dolphin does.

"Raven, you gotta move your body like this, see?" Emphasizing his point, he morphed into a dolphin, and swam while flapping his tail fin.

"Super helpful." She muttered. Raven glanced back as he morphed back into a human, getting out of the pool, wet from head to toe. At least this little training session had some benefits.

And then he shoved her into the deep end. That sure was fun while it lasted.

"Beast Boy..." She growled as she emerged from the water. Looking at him, as he sputtered out apologies as fast as he could in between giggles, her empathy did pick up on one thing. He was definitely enjoying the same benefits as she was.

She smirked at him, and merely used her powers to lift him from the ground, and dunk him back into the water, laughing at her little bit of revenge.


	7. Domestic and Realization

_This was requested by the wonderful vixensheart on Tumblr, it was a fun one. Also combining multiple prompts into one chapter. The second one was a request from another tumblr user._

* * *

 **Domestic**

Mar'i was feeling confused. It seemed that back home, there was just constant fighting. When she was with her team at the Teen Titans, it was just constant fighting. The batfamily? Fighting. Trying to hang out with the Young Justice team? More fighting.

And now she was here at her Uncle and Aunt's (unofficially) house, and yet again there was constant fighting.

She wasn't sure why everybody just seemed to be so much more short tempered with each other. But it was frightening seeing her parents argue. It was just as frightening watching Changeling and Raven argue. She had never seen it before, just heard stories about when they were kids like she was.

She figured that it was something they had grown out of as they got older, but apparently not. Now they were arguing about something really insignificant like something about going out to a movie, and not sure which one to see.

She came here to get away from the constant arguments, but over the past few days, they didn't even seem to still love each other.

Now here they were, with dinner having been blown up by Raven's powers, which of course caused tempers to flare once again. As she stared down at the ruined food, Mar'i sighed, and got up to leave.

Changeling and Raven stopped arguing as they noticed Mar'i leaving, not even able to fly as Raven sensed how upset she was. With a look, the two understood and immediately set off after her.

"Mar'i!" They both shouted at her, trying to keep any unintentional anger out of their voices.

"What's wrong?"

She groaned. "I can't deal with this, everywhere I go people are just fighting with each other. My friends, my parents, you guys." She paused, afraid of the answer to her question. "is it because of me?"

They were both shocked, and immediately went into damage control mode.

"No, no, of course not!" Changeling started.

"We all care deeply for you, Mar'i." Raven stated, trying to remain calm.

"Well, then, do you guys even still love each other?"

"What?"

"Of course we do!"

"Then why aren't you acting like it?"

"Mar'i, sweetie, listen," Changeling said, "No couple can stay perfectly happy with each other all the time. We're fighting yes, but it's not over anything serious. Want some love advice, kid?"

"Um, ok?"

"If you can't deal with your partner at their worst, then don't stay with them. Love isn't just constant happiness, you have to make the decision whether or not you want to stay with them through those rough patches, and accept their faults. Otherwise, you'll just be unhappy and divorced."

"And I decided long ago that I want to be with Garfield. Even when he is being a child." Raven interjected.

"Just like how I want to stay with Raven, even when she's trying to act too cool for me."

Mar'i contemplated this information, "Then my mom and dad aren't going to divorce?"

"No, of course not!" They both said at once.

Raven continued, "I think everybody has just been on edge recently because of something your grandpa did recently."

"So everybody's just stressed out?"

"Most likely."

"I see, then if that's all, I think you two should apologize and kiss."

"What?"

"Sorry Rae," Changeling said, as he grabbed her and pulled her into a sloppy wet kiss on the lips.

"Garfield, stop! You're embarrassing me in front of Mar'i."

"See, Mar'i? Acting like she's too cool for me again. Still love her though."

* * *

 **Realization**

It was an odd moment when they first realized they loved each other, but it also felt perfectly them.

It wasn't during a diabetes-inducing date, a near death experience in battle, or in the middle of intimacy.

It was when they were having an argument while cuddling each other anyway. Not a serious one, mind you. they were just falling asleep, holding onto each other, and somehow still arguing about the ending of a cartoon.

"All I'm saying is Rae, is that is sucks that he didn't even get a really happy ending after all of that."

"It fit with his quest. The quest was more important than his own happiness."

"But why can't he be happy with the one he loves too?" He asked her, in a really drowsy voice while holding her tighter.

"Do you fear losing me?"

"Yeah duh Rae, I love you a lot."

She smiled at him.

"And I love you too." She whispered into his ear, moving her head into his neck to nuzzle him. "But that aspect of the ending was fine."

Beast Boy frowned. "So long as we agree that the pacing was bad."

"Oh definitely."


End file.
